Shared Fruits
by techee
Summary: After being at each other's side, they have fallen in love with one another. Riku tells his feelings for Sora at a celebration party. What's next? Sora stays at Riku's house where they have sex and now Sora is somehow pregnant. This is told from Sora's point of view as he goes through each week, experiencing everything it has to offer.
1. Wek Zero

I was told not to be tempted by darkness. To lead by my heart. To be honest, that can be difficult. Cause life is filled with a bunch of indecisiveness and uncertainty. But, that's why I got friends, Riku and Kairi. I knew them since childhood and we just about went through everything. Even when we were apart. I knew that we were at least connected by our hearts. That bond can never separate us no matter the force or situation. We'll find each other again somehow. We always do. Every single time.

Now that Xehanort was defeated, we were able to rest back on our home world, Destiny Island. It was small, but it was cozy. lined along the beach were houses. They looked more like shacks actually. When I came back on the island, I realized just how much everything had changed. When all this chaos started, I was fourteen. Young and very much free spirited. My clothes had changed to something more contemporary and my hair style is more flat now then it was back then. Though, it's still spiky. I like that. Also, Riku and Kairi had changed. Riku decided he would cut his hair shorter after we returned from our mastery exams. I asked him about it and he said he got tired of it always getting in his hair. I chuckled by it. Kairi learned how to use the Keyblade, but she didn't really change too much. Overall, we matured quite a bit physically.

While on the topic of changes, something big happened as soon as we returned back to the island. We held a small party right on the beach. All three of us; Kairi, Riku, and myself. We were all in our bathing suits since we had swam in the water for some time. There was tiki torches that Riku got for us all stood up on the beach and lit. It was about twilight. We decided to use that time to sit on the dock, each with sea salt ice cream. The moment felt very intimate. Just us friends hanging out. Like we always had done when we were younger. The feeling was pretty much platonic.

"Well, here's for our united hearts!" I said with my popsicle lifted in the air.

"And for victory over darkness." Riku said with his own lifted popsicle.

"And for friendship!" Kairi said gleefully, doing the same with her popsicle.

In unison, we chanted, "Cheers!"

"I'm glad all of this is finally over." I said with relief. I looked back at both Riku and Kairi. I remembered when we use to do this all the time when we were just kids.

"Same." Kairi said. She finished up her popsicle and got up. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I need to start cleaning up." She went to the shack that was used earlier when we were just hanging out.

And here I was. Alone with Riku. My hand was behind me. Riku must've had his hands behind him cause I accidently touched his. His hands were like smooth leather. As someone who worked often with them, but uses lotion afterwards. I quickly redrew my hands away, slightly embarrassed. I looked at Riku. My face was flush. He looked at me and could tell. Normally, his face would be void of emotion. This time, however, he had a completely different look. One that I hadn't seen before. He looked like a schoolboy who had looked into their crush for the first time.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him nervously.

"No." Riku simply said.

"Then, what is it?" I was very puzzled.

Riku blurted out bluntly, "I love you."

I was wide eyed. I knew he could be blunt, but this was on a totally different level. I searched my heart to see how I felt. We truly had been together ever since our first adventure. He always seemed to be a knight for me. Even in our last adventure, he was there looking out for me. My heart was always the strongest with Riku and Kairi, but somehow it felt the strongest with Riku. Could this be what love felt like? It must have! I looked back at Riku and looked back into his eyes. I could see the hearts in them. I think I love him too.

I replied back to him, "I lovee you too." We looked at each other, then we looked up in space. There was some silence before I asked him, "So, now what?"

"I was thinking we could, you know, sleep together in bed."

I smiled at him. "I could go with that."

"C'mon!" Riku stood up eagerly and went to his house.

I followed him. It wasn't too far away from the beach, but all our homes was like that. His was just the closest to where we were and mine was the furthest away, but it was a perk nonetheless from being on an island. We arrived to his house. There was some tiki torches already lit on the outside and a surfboard situated on the home. It looked inviting. There was no trace of anyone who went through the darkness and back here. Just a normal guy. Riku went ahead and held the door open. He was being quite the gentleman. I curtseyed as I entered through the doorway.

When I entered the living room, it had a tiki beach theme to it. On the shelves lined tiki idols, carved out of some wood from around here. The furniture was made out of bamboo and surf items were scattered all around. There was one of those leaf fans that blew cool air around the room. It looked really good. Exotic. Unexpected. I like it.

"Welcome to my home." Riku gave me a warm smile as he entered the house.

"I didn't know you were into this."

"Why not?" After all, we live on a beach."

"True. And your surf too?"

"All the time. Picked it up as soon as we returned from the dream worlds. I picked it up real fast. I'll show you some time."

"I'd love to see you!"

"Some time later." There was an awkwardness at the time. "Let's get to my room. It's this way."

He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to his bedroom. The theme continued down the hall and into his room. Pictures of surfers surfing captivated me and many other pictures of luaus became apparent. In his room, his furniture was made out of either bamboo or wood. There was a shelf with even more tiki idols. On his nightstand, there was a small lamp. On the door was a full length mirror. He had several pictures of ripped guys either surfing or holding their surfboards. On the floor was one of those rugs that had roped cloth wrapped around. It looked surprisingly comfortable. The room overall was Polynesian themed. Even his bed had designs that was very reminiscint to that culture. I was very much intrigued by what I had saw.

I whistled. "Your room looks real good."

"You can say I got an eye for this sort of thing." He then looked at me after he said that.

"Most definitely."

I looked at Riku. I saw something that I hadn't noticed much before. He had a very muscular body. He had a six pack that could rival any athlete's, a chest that could only be chiseled by the gods, and arms that were massively round. He had to look like Hercules in front of me. I could only ogle at him as he threw his shirt towards his closet.

"I can tell you like what you see." He looked back at me lustfully. I nodded. "I like to keep my body in good shape. I don't like to see any fat on me. Plus, it looks good while surfing." I went silent. Riku continued his show as he slowly undid his bathing suit. He was completely naked in front of me. Man, did he look sext. He looked at me oddly. "Aren't you going to strip yourself? I reckon you'll feel a lot more comfortable."

"Oh, uh, yeah!" I was sent back to reality at that moment.

I took off my own bathing suit and dropped them to the ground. I was nervous. I had never been naked like this. Not in front of my best friend turned lover. But, I'm glad that it was Riku. My body was never as ripped as Riku. I didn't work out like he did. I was actually a tad bit sifter. There was a small bulge around my stomach and my chest looked like two pieces of padding permanently attached to my body. The only way I stayed fit was with my Keyblade training with Riku and Kairi.

"You can toss your bathing suit next to mine." He pointed towards his closet.

I nod and picked up my bathing suit. I tossed it in the direction he told me.

"I'm ready." I said sheepishly.

Riku crawled on his bed. He laid there on his side with his head propped up by his hand. He looked so sexy lying there like that. That smug smile mixed in with eager anticipation. I started to get flush as I stood there.

"So, you're coming up?"

"Yeah."

I crawled up next to Riku. We were slightly sitting up on bed and partly lying on it. My long best friend turned recent lover. I felt his body radiate heat like I have never felt before. Skin against skin. Something I have never experienced before. This had made me feel stressed and this stress had caused some soreness in my body. Riku could sense my tension. He took both of his hands, his big, strong hands, and started to massage my shoulders. I shuddered a little when I felt his hands on me. Honestly, I hadn't felt this tense in a long while. Last time I felt this way was when I had to face Xehanort myself. This entire experience felt like a dream, but it felt so real.

"Relax." Riku ordered me.

I nod and let myself in Riku's caring hands. All my stress had faded away with each hand stroke. I felt myself coming closer to Riku as I relaxed further into him. It has been a long while when I felt this relaxed and I could get use to this. Each night, coming to Riku's house to get a nice massage after a long day of training. Sinking deeper into Riku as he did his stuff. It was like meditation and it felt nice.

"Oh yeah." I said at the most relaxed as I sunk deeply into Riku.

Some time after that, Riku had decided to stop massaging me. We ended up cuddling each other. Riku had his arm across me as he held me tight. It was comforting. To be with another man who cared for me, who had protected me on my journeys. Even if I could not see him. I had never been intimate with anyone and he was my first. I knew that when it happened, it would be destiny. Over the course of many adventures, I had shared my heart with many. Some were strong, but not as strong as the bond between me and Riku. This relationship was destined to form. I knew it.

Riku, with his free hand, reached for my head and started stroking my hauir. "So, I was thinking. Now that we're settled in, maybe we can have a little bit of fun?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Sex." Riku said bluntly again.

I thought it over. I was still a virgin, but it was something I've heard about and actually wanted to do. Eventually. But, it had to be when my heart was ready for it and my heart was.

'Sure." I replied to him.

I turned my body some so I could look at him. Riku had a large, playful, and eager smile on his face.

"Great! Let's do this."

"You did good Sora." He said as we cuddled once again.

"Same." I just let Riku cuddle me. I liked his protection. Even much more. "Know what?"

"What?"

"I never had sex before." I confessed.

"So you were a virgin?"

"Not anymore!"

We both chuckled, then we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Week One

The next morning I decided to move in with Riku. I somehow felt a need to be by him. Riku helped me bring some of my belongings over. It wasn't too much. Pretty much clothes and a few knick knacks. Years out adventuring left me not a whole lot of time to stay here. I'm glad that I can settle down back on the island and here with Riku.

We sat at his kitchen table over lunch. Now since I'll be living here with my new hunky boyfriend, we both agreed that some ground rules were necessary. At least long enough until I get fully settled in.

"Sora." Riku said as he sipped his coffee. "We should probably set up some ground rules."

I nod. "I agree. What do you have in mind?" I took a bite out of my food.

"For one, we should split up the chores. I have lived here for a few months already and you coming in would really help keep this house clean."

"Alright, I can do that."

Riku gleamed, "I'm glad you're willing. How about the kitchen and general house cleaning?"

"That'll work for me!"

Riku looked at me. "Good."

"Anything else?"

"As always. There isn't always just one contingency to these things. I'd like you to keep the house somewhat clean, you can use my bathroom with my sink being on the left, and try to keep my things there. I mean my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and razor. I just hate it when things get moved and out of place. And finally, I'd like you to sleep with me from now on. I like your company and want to be close to you."

I nod. "Sure thing."

Riku smiled at me.

The week after, I did exactly what we had agreed to. I did the general housekeeping while Riku did the other things like the groceries and the handiwork around the place. It was very much harmonious and I could tell Riku felt the same way. Being around my boyfriend just made things feel all the more better. I felt the security that came from him. The many times he came to my side and the many times I did to him. I thought that this was it. Nothing could separate us now. Now that we were together. Now that the threat was taken care of. We could live together as fate would allow us. As our hearts were continuously intertwined with one another.

I could just tell that a part of Riku was now in me. Just another part of my heart. I had other's in my heart before, but this was a different feeling. One that was much deeper than I had ever felt before. This was love. True love even. It was this that I felt on the night that me and Riku had sex for the very first time. That is what I want now and he had given that to me in ways that I could not have imagined before.

Whenever I cleaned and I looked at him, my face would gleam and smile at him. Sometimes he wouldn't notice it, but when he did, he would smile back at me. I'd return to my cleaning as I did and we would finish our chores before dinner. Each night, Riku cooked our dinner. One night, it was spaghetti and on another night, it was steak and potatoes, but each meal was so good. I was glad that my boyfriend ended up being a really good cook. Unlike me, I had to have a rat to help me cook, but I won't let Riku know that. Not yet anyways. Anyhow, after each meal, I would help clean the dishes. I never minded. I did it for Riku. It was my show of devotion, love, and respect towards him and he appreciated it.

The next day after, we met up with Kairi and Lea. Or Axel as he preferred to call himself. They got done with that morning's keyblade training and wanted to rest with us. They waited for us by the volleyball net. Kairi held the ball in her hands. Thankfully, Axel was out of his black coat. His signature style he'd say. It was a good relief that he decided to go casual in the first place.

"You guys ready for a round of volleyball?" Kairi asked us.

"Of course!" I said.

Axel spoke up, "You got the rules memorized?"

"Pretty certain we know how to play." Riku answered.

"Good." Axel said. "So how are we going to divide the teams?"

Riku looked at me. "Why not me and Sora against you two?"

"I thought you'd want to go against Sora? Given all the times you two competed." Kairi asked all confused.

"Not right now. Let's just say we're together." Riku said, hinted to them both.

Kairi grinned, "Fair with me. Let's go!" Riku and I stood on one side of the net. Kairi and Lea stood on the other side. Kairi was in the back with Axel near the net. On the other side, I was the one by the net and Riku stood back. "Since I got the ball, I'll serve. Ready boys?"

We nodded. Kairi served the ball and it flew to our side. Riku hit the ball squarely and sent it to their side. It went to Axel's side and fumbled to get to the ball. It landed on the sand next to him.

"Can't hit the ball Axel?" Riku taunted.

"Hey! I'll get it. Eventually." Axel said.

The ball was tossed to Riku and he served it. Gently this time. It went near Kairi and she got to it with ease. It headed to me and I hit it back to Axel. Once again, Axel failed to get the ball. That was another point to us. We switched positions and it was my turn to serve. I served it towards Kairi and she hit it back. Riku hit the ball towards Kairi. She it back to me and I hit towards Axel. This time, Axel managed a hit on the ball. He hit it with such power that it flew over our heads. We weren't too fast to get the ball and landed in between us. One point to them.

"Hey! I finally managed to get one." Axel pumped his fist in the air. "Our turn now."

We gave the ball to Axel for him to serve. The game continued like this with Axel missing the next few hits. Eventually, the game ended with us as the victors of this game.

"Good game." Axel congratulated us.

"Yeah, nice game." Kairi said with her typical optimism and smile.

"Thanks." I said with my childish smile and pride.

"So, Riku, you said that you and Sora were together. What did you mean?" Axel asked.

"Well, you know, together. As in lovers." Riku answered.

Both of their eyes were large.

"Congratulations!" Kairi said to us.

"Thanks." Riku replied back.

"I knew our hearts were one and the same." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I see." Axel said. "I wish you luck.

I held my hand out to Riku. He grabbed and we swung it.

"We will. I assure you." Riku said as he looked at me. "We'll head back now."

They nod as we turned back to Riku's shack.

The rest of the week was enjoying each other's company. We did many things together like video games and board games. Each night, we'd sleep on Riku's bed in our underwear. He'd give me a massage to let out any stress that was in my system. I appreciated his touch. In fact, that was one of my many things I love about him. I only wondered, then, what will be next.


	3. Week Two

Another week had passed for me and Riku. We had gotten even closer than the week before. Ever since we announced our relationship to Kairi and Axel, they treated us quite well. But I knew that they would. After all, they too went through hell and back and together we saw many unusual things than me and Riku hooking up like this. And to me and Riku's surprise, Kairi and Axel had started dating themselves. We took the opportunity to go on a double date over in Twilight Town at the bistro. Though, I had to prepare the meals for everyone under little chef's guide.

"So, why don't we go to that bistro in Twilight Town? You know, for a double date." I suggested after I heard the news.

"Didn't you say you had a little chef that helps you cook?" Riku half mocked at me.

"Hey! I told you to keep that a secret." I was annoyed that Riku spilled the beans like that.

Kairi and Axel both laughed at that. "The food is good regardless. At least from what I heard." Kairi said with a grin on her face.

"Then what is it?" I asked them again.

"Sure." Kairi simply answered.

Axel looked at Kairi. "I'd go with her." I could see the hearts in their eyes as they looked at each other.

It did make sense that they'd get together like that. They did train for a really long time. Definitely had to bond in that time. Especially with no one else but them pretty much.

"Then it's on!" I said excitedly.

We all loaded onto the Gummi Ship. The same one that I went on my travels with Donald and Goofy for several travels. We headed to Twilight Town where we landed near the Tram Commons. Thankfully, the walk wasn't too far from where we had landed.

We walked up to the bistro and got our seat. It was a booth. Me and Riku sat together and sat across was Kairi and Axel. We snuggled up against each other with my head on Riku's shoulder. Kairi was close to Axel. It was very much romantic. The place matched the moment.

One of the waiters, dressed in formal waiter attire, came to our table. "Anything I can get for you guys to start off with?"

Riku spoke first, "I'll go with a red wine."

"Me too." Kairi said.

"I'll go with a soda." I said.

"And I'll go with water. Just water." Axel finally said.

"Alright then, I'll get you your drinks right away." The waiter wrote down our drink order and walked away.

I was hoping not to be called to the kitchen by little chef. I looked at the kitchen doors to see if I could spot him. For just a small rodent, he can make really good meals. Though, only a few select people actually know of this secret. Scrooge didn't really like exposing that secret except for those he trusted like myself.

After awhile, the waiter came by with a tray with our drinks. He handed wine glasses filled with wine to Riku and Kairi and handed regular glasses to me and Axel; me with a glass of soda and Axel with water. We took swigs from our drinks.

"I'm certainly glad we took care of Ansem once and for all." I said with relief.

"I agree." Riku said. "It gives us time to be with each other."

"Just like when we were kids!" Kairi replied.

"I don't have to worry about any of this organization shit." Axel said. He sat slouched as he drank his water.

We chilled there while we waited for the waiter came back. This gave us time to look over our menu. The bistro served French cuisines, but it was always at a good price. Though, everything was in French except for the description which was vague at best. Thankfully, I had enough experience in the back to understand what all this meant.

I was particularly hungry for some sort of meat dish. I was eyeing the beef saute. It looked really good the last time I made it and tasted good when I actually ate it.

The waiter finally came back. "You guys ready to order the main dish?" He asked us.

"Yes." Riku said. "I'll go with the sea bass."

"I'll go with the beef saute." I said.

"I'll stick with the crab brisque." Kairi said.

"Ooh, that beef saute sounds good. I'll go with that too." Axel said.

The waiter jotted down our orders. "I'll let the chef know and the kitchen will get on it." The waiter went away, order in tow.

"What are you guys going to do after this." Axel asked us.

"I don't know. We don't usually plan anything." Riku spoke bluntly. "We usually just enjoy each other's company."

"That's good to hear." Kairi said with her usual smile.

"Maybe we can hang out on the beach." I suggested.

"Probably not anymore today." Riku told me.

"We can do it tomorrow. How about that?" I further planned things out.

Riku was in quick thought. Then said, "Alright. Tomorrow it is."

The waiter then came back with our tray of food. He passed our dishes in front of us. The smell filled my nostrils with richness. That was a good sign that the food would be good. As I expected from this small nook in the wall. We ate in mumbled silence as we focused on our food. It didn't take too long before we were done. All of us had emptied our plates. Or, in Kairi's case, her bowl. We were way too stuffed, but that was a good thing.

We heard the ring coming from a Gummiphone. It was from Riku. He took it out and answered it. It was from the king.

"King Mickey!" I exclaimed as he answered. Riku gave me one of those stern looks that he was known for.

Riku looked at the phone, then answered, "What is the meaning of this call?" He asked as serious as he could.

King Mickey replied back. "Nice to see you Sora." Then he addressed Riku, "Yen Sid wants us to do an important mission."

"What does this mission entail? Does it revolve the Heartless?" Riku asked.

"In a way, yes." King Mickey was rather vague. "He didn't give me the full detail. Just that this was important."

"How long do you think this will take?" Riku asked again.

"Not completely sure. I think around a week should be fine. So, are you in?" The king asked Riku.

Riku looked at me with some regret, then he looked back at his phone. "I am."

"Great! Meet me in Yen Sid's castle. I'll be waiting." King Mickey hang up the call.

Riku looked at me. I was quickly saddened by what I heard. "I'm so sorry." He told me. "We'll have to make a rain check for that beach day next week."

I sighed. "It's fine. This sounds very important."

"Thanks." Riku smiled.

The waiter came back with our check. I paid for it with all the munny I had saved up from my last adventure. It was more like munny I didn't use at the Moogle shops from each world I visited. We left the bistro and headed back to the Gummi ship where we dropped off Riku before we headed back to Destiny Island.

That week was hell for me. I clinged to my own Gummiphone as I waited for Riku's call to me. He'd call me and I'd call him. At night, before we went to bed, Riku would tell me what he and the king did. I imagined the scenes in my head as he described them in great detail. We talked for what seemed like hours. I really did miss him and his presence, but I knew that this was crucial even though I didn't fully know the extent of his mission. I had no other choice, but to wait for him.


	4. Week Three

It felt like forever, but my wait was finally over. That Friday, I was waiting in the living room as usual. I had the TV turned on to some entertaining. Mostly, it was nonsense stuff that made no sense. And if it wasn't that, it was some sort of documentary that barely held any interest to me. Man, did I miss Riku. Like a lot. I missed his caresses, his cuddles, his embrace. I just hope he wasn't hurt. If not, killed. I was worried for that silver haired man. I knew he risked his life for me back in the Keyblade Graveyard and I'd do the same thing back.

All I could do was sigh. "I miss him." I told myself.

I wasn't completely alone, Axel did come by to hang out and he brought Roxas with him a few days. I enjoyed myself. Really! We gathered around the table and we played cards with each other. Poker. We used potato chips to bet on. I got to admit, I wasn't as good as I thought. Axel ended up winning more hands than I did.

Still though, I felt depressed. Axel noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I lied.

Axel just stared back at me. "Riku?" I nod. "I can tell."

"I wish he was with me playing." I smiled. "He'd tease me so badly."

"I'm sure whatever he's doing is important." Roxas assured me.

"I know. Doesn't make things feel any better." I slouched a little in the chair.

Axel looked at the time. "We got to dash out. It's getting late and I promised Kairi dinner." Axel got out of his chair.

"And I'm coming with him." Roxas said as he, too, got out of his chair.

"See ya!" I waved at them.

I saw them leave. It helped some that they showed up, but it wasn't until Friday when I would hear a knock on the door.

I was on the chair, fully reclined. The TV was on nothing. I sat with a soda in my hand. Sipping it slowly. I was startled by the noise. I declined my chair and hopped straight up.

"Riku?" I asked myself. "Is he finally home?" I was excited.

I ran straight to the door. Before I opened it, I straightened up my hair and smoothed out my clothes. I wanted to be presentable before my man. I stood there. I went for the knob and I turned it. I opened up the door. Standing before me was the most handsomest man I have ever seen. He stood so diligently. His keyblade was held by his right hand and slung over his shoulder. He stood tired, but relieved that he was home. It was Riku.

I jumped all over him. My arms hugged him tight. I put my head on his shoulder and I cried. I was happy that he was home. I was worried for him.

"I'm glad you're home." I told Riku.

Riku put his keyblade away and patted me on my back. "I'm glad to be back too." He laughed. "Can you let go so I can enter?"

I let go. "Oh, uh, yeah."

We went to the living room. Riku sat on the recliner that I sat in prior.

"You want something to drink?" I asked Riku.

"Yeah. See if we got any beer." Riku told me.

I nod. "I'll see."

I went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. I left it stocked so it would be full when Riku would return home. I peered inside the shelves, looking through the meats, cheeses, and other things that was in there. I eventually found a six pack of metallic cans. I took one of the cans out and gave it to Riku.

Riku opened up the can. It sounded with a relief as air came out of it. He took a swig of the beverage. "That's good as always. Thank you Sora."

"No problem." I said as I sat in the other chair. "Tell me, Riku. What happened?" I was curious.

Riku took another swig of his beer. "Yen Sid wanted me and the King to look for a new source of darkness. We traveled to the dark world looking for any sign."

"What did you find?"

"Darkness, duh."

"Anything else?"

"None, unfortunately. Yen Sid was certain there was something. We went as far as we could and looked in any crevice that was there. Still, nothing."

"Oh." I was disappointed. "What did you do next?"

"We went back and reported to Yen SId. He had a confused look on him. He asked us to look further in."

"And did you tell him about me?"

"It was big news. So of course I did. Yen Sid told me to return back to you while him and the king looked more into this."

I grinned like a foolish person. "I'm so glad you're back." I repeated myself.

Riku looked at me. He had that glimmer in his eyes. He finished his drink and put it down on the table next to me.

"Me too." He looked deep into my eyes. "You want to go to bed? I bet you're missing that."

I nod. "Oh yes I did!"

"C'mon. Let's go."

We went to the bedroom. The bed was already made. I did my best to keep it that way throughout the week. We undressed in front of each other. After three weeks being together, I was already use to doing this. We went naked and crawled in bed together. It felt nice feeling his naked body next to mine. Feeling the heat that had radiated from his hot body. I was already excited and I couldn't wait to get started with him.

As usual, he started off with massaging my shoulders. I felt the tension from his absence go away. I was like clay in his hands as I sunk deeper into him. As I sunk into him, I could feel his flesh up against mine. He then took his hands and massaged up and down my body until he had finally reached where my penis was.

"Turn over." He whispered to my ears.

I did exactly as he told me. He grabbed onto my penis and started to stroke it. Each stroke felt as good as the one before. It got hard in his grasp. Before he could finish me off, he took it into his mouth and he started to suck on it. He looked at me with loving eyes. And then it happened, my sweet juices came out of my penis and into his mouth. He kept on sucking as loads came out. Then, the flow stopped. He swallowed what he could.

"That was good." He told me.

I turned back around and we went back to cuddling. Before long, he had started to spoon me. His penis was firmly up against my ass. His arms were wrapped around my chest. We just laid there. Comfortable with each other's company. As for myself, I was glad that he was back.


	5. Week Four

Now that Riku has been back, I never wanted him to leave again. I clung to him every chance I could get and he didn't mind. It was one of those things where we really enjoyed each other's company. We'd often play some sort of game together like Monopoly or something or video games. Video games were always a fun time we'd spend with each other. He'd beat me though, but from time to time, he'd let me win. He thought I wouldn't notice, but I did. But, in all, we enjoyed doing things like this. There wasn't no fighting the darkness, no world traversing, just us living a normal life with one another and I wouldn't have it any other way.

On the Friday afternoon, I had my head laid down on Riku's lap while we were watching whatever it was on TV. He stroked my hair and I purred. He looked down at me and gave me a really wide grin.

He spoke to me, "I've been thinking Sora."

"About what?" Always worried when Riku starts off with that.

"Nothing serious." That gave me a relief. "It's just that now everyone is settled down and I'm not out there. Maybe we should do some sort of luau?" He asked me.

I thought it over. That sounded really good. I haven't been to one and wouldn't mind doing so. "Sure." I said simply.

"Great. Now get up, we got a luau to set up." He nudged me.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes now."

I whimpered. "Alright." I sat up and got out of the couch. "But don't start without me."

"I promise. I won't. Now get changed to your bathing suit." He winked at me.

I got changed into the bathing suit that I worn several weeks back. It was pretty much my only one I had.

I went out with Riku where we carved out a section of the beach. We took the many decorations from his house and set it up. It was littered with tiki torches and bamboo. It looked Hawaiian to me. And the mood was set just right. The sun had started to sink down nd the waves rolled in glistfully in shades of orange. Every time we were alone on the beach, it was beautiful and romantic.. We stood there as Riku reached for my hand. Riku then took my head and gave me a smooch on my lips, which I accepted.

"C'mon, let's go get Axel and Kairi." Riku told me.

By this point, Axel had moved in with Kairi. Their relationship got serious fast and everyone noticed. I was glad for them. I could tell, within my heart, that they belonged to each other like I belonged to Riku. At some points, it was cute. Other times, it was just plain funny and awkward. Especially for Axel. I usually see them walking down the beach in the morning while I did some sort of exercise to keep in shape. They held each other's hand as they talked. What? I couldn't tell and I didn't plan on eavesdropping to find out.

We went up to Kairi's place where Axel had been staying also. Axel opened up the door. He wasn't in his typical black organization robe. Instead, he was in a pair of fiery red shorts and barefoot. His vibrant red hair slunk down. Freshly wet from a shower.

"You need anything?" Axel asked me.

"We are holding a luau. We were thinking about inviting you and Kairi for this." Riku asked.

Kairi noticed us and came by Kairi. She was only in a bra and some short shorts.

"What are you lovebirds doing?" She asked.

"They're doing a luau." Axel spoke for us.

"That sounds like fun." She smiled.

"It'll be romantic!" I interjected.

Axel thought things through. "Might as damn well do this. We got nothing else to do."

"Good. We got a small spot out on the beach. Look for the lit tiki torches. And don't forget to wear your swim suits." Riku explained.

They looked at us and nodded.

"We'll see you soon." Kairi said as they went back in and closed the door.

"Sora, c'mon. We need to get ready for tonight ourselves." Riku told me. He headed back to his place.

"I thought we were?" I was puzzled.

Riku shook his head. "We got to get the hula dancers. Won't be a luau without them."

"How are we going to find them? Not like we can get them from any of the worlds." Riku looked at me. "What?"

He responded, "We're not going to another world."

"So we got hula dancers here?" I was puzzled.

"Yes and no." Riku was vague.

"Huh?"

"Let me put it like this. It'll only be us four there. Axel and Kairi will be our invited guests."

"Then that makes us the hula dancers." I realized.

"Precisely." He laughed. "I love it when you're clueless. You look cute and that makes me love you even more." He kissed me on the lips before we entered.

"So, where are our hula outfits?" I asked Riku.

"I was thinking to make them." Riku answered.

"Make them? This soon? Why didn't we do it sooner?" I had a mini freak out session.

"Don't worry. We got a hour before we have to get out there." Riku was calm. "And they don't take that long if we work together on this."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm in."

Riku smiled at me. "I figured you'd say yes. After all, you got a good body to show off." He circled around me, checking me out seductively. Riku went into the closet and pulled out a plastic container. He lifted the lid from the top. "Come see. This is what we'll make our grass skirts out of."

I went over and looked inside. There was grass ferns and leaves piled inside it. I was amazed by the amount that was in there.

"When did you get all of this?" I asked him puzzled.

"As you can tell, I am in the tiki culture. This also includes the art of hulu dancing. I started picking it up shortly after our victory over Xemnas."

"That doesn't explain where you got all this grass stuff."

"I wanted to make my own instead of having be loaned one."

"That makes sense."

Riku nodded. "C'mon, let's make ours."

We spent the next hour in our swim suits creating our grass skirts. We sewed each strand on a piece of elastic waistband. What ended up was a rather authentic pair of grass skirts. RIku looked at them with an affirmative nod.

"Looks good."

"So we just wear this? Over our swim suits?" I asked, still not sure how to wear this.

"No. We'll have to strip and wear a loincloth called the malo. I'll tie it around on you."

I then stripped right in front of Riku. Riku took a piece of cloth that came from the bin and started to wrap it around me where a long piece of cloth hung in front of me. I looked down. This felt different, but in a good way. I had worn plenty of different clothing before. Hell, I was a merman in one world. The material felt comfortable and wasn't itching. The cloth was tied tightly and was snug as it was wrapped around me. Riku then took another piece of cloth and wrapped himself in a similar fashion. We proceeded to wear our newly made grass skirts. Riku looked at me. Without a moment further, he went back into the box and took out two leis and bracelets. We adorned ourselves with them.

"Looking good Sora." Riku nodded. "Let's go out there. Kairi and Axel should be waiting for us now."

We went back outside. It was now dark. The stars shone brightly above the island. As Riku said, Kairi and Axel were outside waiting for us. They were in their swim suits. Kairi in a revealing bikini and Axel in a similarly red board shorts. They sat on little stools that we set up.

They turned around and saw us arrive.

"Gosh damn it. You two look fucking amazing!" Axel told us bluntly.

"Thank you." Riku replied.

"Glad we got entertainment for this." Kairi said in her cheerful self.

"Wouldn't be a luau without two sexy hula dancers." Riku said.

"And Riku didn't teach me any moves." I complained.

"I'll teach you while the food cooks." Riku looked at me with a glisten in his eyes.

"Food? What food?" I asked him.

"Just some meats over an open pit fire." Riku explains.

"Oh." Then a thought hit me. "Wait, how are you going to cook the meat and teach me at the same time?"

Riku answered. "Simple. There'll be a rack over the fire where the meat will be cooking. It'll take a long time for it to cook. Long enough for me to teach you some moves. Basic moves."

I nod. "Alright."

Riku put the meat on the rack to let it cook. We then took positions in front of Kairi and Axel. Riku did some moves and taught me them. I got to admit, I was a little clumsy. It wasn't like I didn't know how to dance. It was just that these moves were new to me. The actions were very flowy. We moved our arms like the waves and shook our hips seductively. After some time, I started to pick it up and Riku picked up the speed. He looked at me and expected me to do the same. I nodded and sped up to match Riku's moves. We performed in front of the two lovebirds and they enjoyed every moment. I felt as seductive as I looked.

After a while of putting on the show, the meat was ready. We took our seats in our grass skirts across from Kairi and Axel. Riku grabbed the foam plates and divided the meat between the four of us. We dug in with our hands and enjoyed the rest of the night.

The fire had dwindled and the night had cooled. We laughed at our rather stupid jokes and stories. And of my various blunders in my past adventures.

"This was truly fun guys." Kairi told us.

"Glad to hear. I've gone to plenty of these things to know." Riku replied.

"I can't wait to do this again!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll think about that." Riku told me.

The atmosphere was rather chill.

At long last, the fire had died down. We said our goodbyes to Kairi and Axel. Riku walked me back to his place with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I could only assume that Kairi and Riku went back to Kairi's place in a similar fashion. We went to the bedroom where we stripped and went to sleep immediately in a comfortable cuddling position.

Then the next morning. I woke up nauseous and headed straight to the bathroom to throw up.


	6. Week Five

"Is everything ok?" I could hear Riku from the other side of the door.

I kept on throwing up in the toilet. I was a sweaty mess. My hair was soaked and was tousled real badly. I must've looked as sick as I felt.

I answered him back, "Don't know." I sounded weary.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." I was so glad that my boyfriend cared about me.

This lasted for fifteen minutes longer. My nausea then went away, but I still felt sick.

Riku helped me to the couch where he laid me down. He brought over a blanket and laid it just over me. That week, I was treated by my man. So thankful for Riku.

Each morning was the same routine. I would wake up, run to the bathroom, only to make it just in time to puke my guts out in the toilet. When I got done, I was helped back to the couch where I laid there. Riku would check my temperature. Completely worried I may have some sort of serious stomach bug.

"Still no fever." Riku said after checking my temperature for the fifth consecutive time. "But I'm still worried." He made his way to the recliner and sat in it. He looked at me caringly. "Is there any other symptoms?"

I thought about it. Now that I think about it, there was some odd things that happened.

"Now that I think about it, I guess there are some things that happened this week."

"Care to explain?"

"For one, I just feel tired throughout the day. I have to pee quite a bit. And my chest feels a little sore." I said honestly.

Riku was deep in thought. "That is quite weird. I'm taking you to see the doctor next week." He said bluntly.

"Ok." I was in no mood to protest. I probably needed to see one anyhow. "So now what?"

"We'll just have to have a fun night in."

"Sex? Cause I'm in no mood for it."

"Actually, board games."

"Oh good."

That night was full of games. Riku took out a small card table. He then went to a small closet and grabbed a handful of board games and plopped them on the floor next to me. We spent that night playing through most of the games. Of course Riku beat me. He probably spent more time playing them then I did.

Once I started to get tired, he put the games and table away. I got comfortable on the couch with the blanket that Riku provided. He kissed me on my forehead and went to his own bed to sleep.

Morning soon arrived. I got up and rushed straight to the bathroom to vomit as per my usual new routine. Riku could only look at me with concern. He helped me back to the couch where I felt completely fatigued. He then got up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of us. As was his usual this past week. My typical breakfast wasn't much. Just something easy to go down. I heard the microwave go off a few minutes after. I could smell it. It was grits. He always puts pieces of bacon in there with cheese to help give it a good boost in flavor. He brought me the bowl on a small tray and put it in front of me. I picked up the spoon and started to eat it. It was as good as any other meal that Riku had made for me.

Riku spoke up, "I'm going to get in touch with the island doctor. See if he can get us in."

I looked at Riku with thankful eyes. "Please, do."

Riku nods. "I will."

The rest of the day was just as easy any other day this week. Riku waited on me that day. Part of the day was me napping. I had no idea what was going on with my body. I just knew I wanted to get better. Being, feeling, this sick was not what I wanted. All I was thinking about was that it had to be Riku's food. I hope it wasn't raw still when I ate it.

At lunch time, I could hear Riku on the phone with someone. I assumed that it was with the island doctor. The island only had one doctor for everyone. He was good. I remembered when I was a kid, I would visit him for my check up. He would always reward me with a lollipop for being such a good boy. He would also calm me down if I ever got scared. Growing up on the island most of our lives, we put our trust in him.

I tried to listen into Riku's phone conversation. "Hey… It's about Sora… Symptoms? Yeah, he's been waking up with nausea and have been tired a good portion of the day… Flu? Don't know. He doesn't have a fever… When will you have the next availability?... Tuesday?... That'll work for us… See you then."

Riku ended the conversation with the doctor. I could only lay there on the couch, still sick feeling. He came back with a bowl of hot soup. Straight from a can. Of course Riku can prepare a piping hot pot of soup, but the canned stuff was just as good and quicker.

"There you go Sora." He said as he gave me the bowl on the tray.

I picked up the spoon and slowly shoved the soup in my room.

"You talked to the doctor?" I asked him.

"I did." Riku answered. "His next availability will be Tuesday. You think you can handle until then."

"I think so." I looked down.

He looked at me. "Don't worry, we'll get there together." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

I looked back at him with the same smile. "I just want to get this dealt with." I said honestly.

"We will. If we didn't, then I wouldn't be a good boyfriend." He winked at me. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. "Just hang in there. Ok?"

"You know I will. I dealt with Xemnas and the entire organization by myself. Why wouldn't I be able to deal with this?"

"That's the Sora I know and love." He went over and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips.

I had to live up with this for another few days. Weak? Yes, but I know that the doctor will have all the answers we have.


End file.
